


Getting On With It

by Rinari7



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss ... sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinari7/pseuds/Rinari7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even now, you can't help but hesitate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting On With It

It’s strange, to be taking her head in your hands this way, brushing her hair back behind her ear  
  
You always liked it best when she obviously hadn’t pulled out the straightening iron, when there was a slight wave to it. You hated it, too, though, because it got you thinking about what she’d look like, just getting up out of bed with her hair not combed at all, and that was so bloody distracting.

  
Sure, you’ve kissed before, for a case. For multiple cases, in fact. But you’d never quite allowed yourself to fully enjoy it. It hadn’t been for you.

This… this is different.

 

Her fingers are combing through your hair, running over your neck, and it’s bloody glorious and taking up most of your attention.

She watches you, her gaze flicking down to your lips, and back up again, and she quirks an eyebrow. _Are you going to get on with it?_

 

You’re afraid--it’s you taking, after all, something you can’t quite believe she’s willing to give.  
Or no, rather, the other way around--she’s always given, but you never thought she actually wanted anything from you.

And you’d finally gotten the guts up to say it, to say you wanted her--tell her, properly, ask her if she might want a dinner that wasn’t business, or even for friends--and she’d simply smiled, a broad one you weren’t sure you’d ever seen on her before. Her “I’d love that, Cal,” was a murmur you don’t ever want to forget.

You were all jangling nerves then, and you still are. You just barely register that you’re tapping your heel on the ground as you hesitantly angle your head, trying to remember to breathe.

  
She lets out a small noise of exasperation, and leans forward to press her lips to yours.

**Author's Note:**

> I love playing around with them. I don't see much in the show I actually want to "fix" per se, and I find the relationship as it stands in canon well-done and fascinating.  
> That being said, my muse is still feasting on them right now.
> 
> And I have no clue why, but my brain seems to be stuck in second person when I write about these two. Maybe because I far too often want to take Cal by the neck and shake him?


End file.
